Hellsing Blood
by The Fox Paradox 9
Summary: REWRITE UNDER CONSTUCTION
1. Chapter 1 Ancestry

_Hellsing Blood_

_by: Uzunaru999_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile! ALSO CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL AFTER READING THIS!**

**Note that Alucard might seem a bit OOC, its kind of hard to express his attitude when he meets Naruto. Seriously if Naruto and Alucard meet (before shippuden Naruto) Alucard would slaughter Naruto for his stupidity. (no offense Naruto)**

**Update (10/16/11) Had to fix some grammar errors**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 Ancestry

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konoha's forest

"Sweet! Now all I have to do is learn a jutsu and I'll graduate for sure!" shouted Naruto in happiness. Naruto was 'promised' by his teacher Mizuki that if he stole the scroll and learned a jutsu he would graduate him. As Naruto opened the scroll he read the first jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin? Man not another stupid clone technique! Forget that!" naruto rolled the scroll out some more but came to a stop when a part of the scroll pulsed red. Naruto was mesmerized as he watched looked closer. Naruto saw that it was a blood seal with a weird crest on it, and for some reason the closer his hand got the brighter the seal glowed. Naruto shrugged and bit his thumb and wiped blood on the seal. Then it all went black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

?

Naruto found himself within a dungeon like hallway. Looking down the hallway Naruto saw a man sitting in a chair sipping a red colored drink. Naruto automatically knew this person was not to be crossed. The sheer madness in his eyes was overwhelming. The motioned to a chair next to him for Naruto to sit. Seeing there was no escape Naruto sat down. The man took a sip out of his glass and smiled.

"Hello child, my name is Alucard and I am your ancestor." Naruto eyes widened, "You mean that your like my great, great, great, great, great, grandfather or something?" Alucard smirked and nodded, "Yes boy, and it seems as though you've had a rough childhood from the memories i've managed to gain. Would you please tell me how the world is today and why you've been hurt this way."

Naruto nodded, and then went on to describe as best as he could. How the world he knew was the Elemental Nations. He explained about chakra and jutsu. He told him about the social status and shinobi ranks, he really loved talking about the Kages. But soon Naruto came to part were he had to explain his own past. Naruto told him about how the assassination attempts, the beatings, the poisonings, and living on the streets for three years. He also told him about how he was treated in the academy. How he was disregarded and ignored in class. How his grades were fixed and his tests messed with.

After everything Alucard hummed, "It seems boy that you are in need of Guidance. What I will tell you will change your out look on your village. But first I'll show you why you are hated." Then Alucard snapped his fingers and the room morphed until they were in a large chamber with a large cage. Within the cage rested the power Kyuubi no Kitsune. Alucard waved at the beast. Naruto looked at it in awe.

"This my child is why you are hated, it seems that your 4th hokage sealed him within you when you were born. And from what I can gain it seems that the 4th was also your father, his name was Minato Namikaze." Naruto stared in shock but then it turned to anger.

"The old man lied to me!" Alucard smiled, "Ah yes the old man did. Not only did he lie about your father but he also lied about your mother, Kushina Uzumaki who was my descendant. But thats besides the point, let us talk to the beast and try to come to an agreement."

Alucard sent a quick burst of KI, which woke the Kyuubi up. "**Who dares wake me from my rest…**" Kyuubi then notices Alucard and grins like a mad man. "**Alucard my old friend! Last time I heard you finally kicked the bucket, why are you here along with my jailor if I may ask?**" Naruto looked between the two, 'Their friends?'

"Greetings Kyuubi, yes it has been a while. XXXX to XXXX years it has been since are last meeting (You think of the time). As for why i'm here, well I surprised you didn't feel my blood running through young Naruto's veins." Kyuubi's eyes widened, "**You're telling me that this kit is your child?**" Alucard nodded. Then Kyuubi laughed, "**This is rich! Now things will get interesting. At first I would like to get out of this cage but with you here I think I might like it here.**"

Kyuubi turned to Naruto, "**Well kit it seems that your going to be living longer than I thought.**" Naruto awkwardly nodded, Alucard spoke. "Well Kyuubi I've come here to grant all my powers to young Naruto, I ask that you help as well, with us both training him he will become a league of his own." Kyuubi closed his eyes in thought, while Naruto was slightly excited and scared.

"**For you Alucard I will do this, but in return I want the kit to promise to find and kill Uchiha Madara. That man was the reason I attacked 13 years ago. That man took control of me with his crusaded eyes.**" Alucard turned to Naruto and waited for his answer.

"So this Uchiha Madara was the reason that you attacked the village?" Kyuubi nodded and Naruto said, "I promise on my blood that I will find Uchiha Madara and make him pay for the wrongs he has done to us." Naruto cut his palm with his sharp claw like finger nails. Kyuubi smiled at the powerful oath the boy had made. Alucard smiled as well.

"Now Naruto there is something you must know about me, you see I am not what you would call human." Naruto looked in confusion, "I am a vampire, and with me activating your blood you are too."

"You mean blood sucking, can't stand sunlight or garlic vampire?" Alucard nodded, "Yes, but the garlic this is a bunch of shit. Anyways now that you are a vampire I will train you to resist the urge to berserk and kill everything in sight. I will train you in vampiric powers and show you weapons of the past. But first I will tell you a few things that must happen before I train you." Naruto nodded.

"First you must get rid of the jumpsuit, it is hideous and disrespecting to all vampires. You must wear red and black only." Naruto shagged he could live with that.

"Second You will no longer take any shit from anyone. If a mob forms and they try to kill you, you will fight back and kill them if necessary." Naruto sighed and agreed.

"Third, and most important, forget the pink haired banshee named Sakura. She hates you, and I wouldn't put it past her that she knows of the Kyuubi." Naruto had a hard time accepting it but he saw Alucard's logic.

"Yes sir." Alucard nodded, "Now I must warn you, you will get a sadistic streak once you wake up. Speaking of waking up you teachers are fighting each other, and the one named Iruka is losing." Naruto started to panic. Alucard calmed him down and handed Naruto two large metallic objects.

"These Naruto are called guns, you pull the trigger and it launches a small metal piece at high speeds. The metal piece goes so fast that it can pierce flesh and bone. One shot to the head and boom their dead. The black one is named Jackal , and the silver Joshua. I suggest you make your own set at sometime or another. But right now you have work to do. Go forth Naruto Uzumaki and show the world to fear vampires once again!"

Naruto gasps and starts to drool as intoxicating power flows through his veins. Then he wakes up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minutes earlier in Konoha's forest

"Come on Naruto wake up!" said a very concerned Iruka. Iruka looks at the scroll and sees a glowing seal that Naruto's hand was touching. Iruka was very worried, but that soon turned to anger as Mizuki came into the clearing.

Mizuki smiled evilly, "Looks like the demon wasn't strong enough to learn a simple jutsu. Oh well I guess I'll just kill you and the demon brat and be on my way." Iruka snapped, "You did this! You tricked Naruto! Thanks to you he could be dead! I'll kill you!" Mizuki barely had time to dodge as Iruka put on a burst of speed. Iruka attacked like a mad man, and that was his downfall. Iruka used up too much energy by putting excess energy into his punches. At one point Mizuki sees an opening and kicks Iruka hard in the ribs.

Iruka fell to the ground in pain, Mizuki laughs, "What now demon lover?" Iruka spits in his face, "Naruto is not a demon!" Suddenly an eerie voice sounded.

"Your right about one thing, I'm not a demon." Naruto walks out from the trees decked out in a mini version of Alucard's outfit. Iruka and Mizuki stared in horror at Naruto's red eyes.

"I'm something much worse." whispered Naruto in the darkness of night. Mizuki unclips his giant shuriken, "Die you freak!" The weapon flies through the air only to not hit anything due to Naruto not being their anymore. Mizuki starts to panic. Strange sounds are heard from around the clearing. A snap of a twig here, a crunch of a dry leaf there. It was grating on Mizuki's sanity.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Mizuki in fear.

"Here." sounded a voice directly behind him.

Mizuki whirled around only to be bashed in the head with an boot to the head. The traitor flew across the field and got knocked into a tree. He starts to hear chuckling that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Poor poor Mizuki, you just had to be stupid and harm my precious people. Let me tell you now thats a no no. Now I was going to kill you quickly but it seems you have information that we need. So I guess your soul belongs to me." With that Naruto's teeth lengthened and he bit into Misuki's neck. The silver haired chunnin screamed a scream that would haunt Iruka's nightmares for a few weeks. Iruka watched as his assistant turned into a shriveled up husk. He watched as Naruto tossed the lifeless body aside and lick his lips of the left over blood.

"AB positive with a failing liver. Not good but not bad either." Iruka got up quietly, "Naruto is that you?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, "Hey Iruka-sensei sorry for scaring you like that. This new uh…bloodline is very disturbing."

Iruka sighed, "Lets wait to explain it to the Hokage at his office." Naruto snarled, "That old man has a lot of explaining to do." Iruka was a little scared but decided to give Naruto a chance. They left never noticing Mizuki's body turn to dust.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Office

Hiruzen was sweating in fear, why you ask? Well it was because he was getting a tongue lashing from a very angry Naruto. Once Naruto had entered his office he immediately demanded answers about the Kyuubi and his parents. The Hokage tried to lie only for Naruto to slam his fist on the hokage desk, shattering it. Iruka himself was huddling in a corner, the hidden ANBU had fled in fear of the angry teen. After ten minutes of ranting Naruto finally started to calm down….if only a little.

"But NO! You had to be a naive fool and tell the damn council about the kyuubi sealed in me! You are so lucky that if I killed you the village would be after my head faster than you can say 'All hail the Log'!." Finished Naruto, the boy was winded from screaming so much. He slumped down in his chair and said, "I need a drink." Iruka fainted at this remembering what Naruto did to Mizuki. Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"Now old man I learned something that will probably scare you, its about my ancestry before my parents. And due to some seal in the Scroll I activated my blood line…if you want to call it that." Naruto took out of his pocket a copy of the crest he saw in the scroll and handed it to the old man. As soon as the old monkey saw what it was he had a heart attack. Luckily a ANBU came forward and jumpstarted his heart allowing the Hokage to live.

After regaining his health Sarutobi spoke, "Naruto the crest you just gave me is the symbol of the most prestigious clan in the world. It dates back more than X years. The clan was known to be the first of the man clans that were formed during the clan wars. If you say that your the heir of this clan then you my boy have more status than me and the Daimyo combined." Iruka fainted again and also a few ANBU did.

"WIll you tell me the name of the clan?" Hiruzen went to a bookshelf and took down a black box with the same crest and then he said.

"The Clan of Hellsing."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…

**SHOUT OUT TO NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! FOR IT IS HIS BIRTHDAY!**

**Anyways, I'll be making Naruto make his own set of guns and maybe give Hinata or Tenten a big gun like Seras. But I need names for his guns and maybe descriptions of them. OH I just got an Idea of Hinata having bayonets like Anderson! HOLY SHIT can you imagine that? So please review and put in ideas for guns and weapons that the new hellsing clan is going to have.**


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

_Hellsing Blood_

_by: Uzunaru999_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile! **

**!ALSO CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE AFTER READING THIS!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 Scarecrows, Powers, and Confessions

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha, everyone was happy….well everyone but Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hellsing. Naruto never did like the light, even before turning vampire. He groaned as he got out of his coffin, one of the many things he purchased after getting access to his families bank account. He also got a genin team to refurbish his apartment, so now it actually look habitable. Naruto got up and did his morning rituals and got dressed. His favorite part of his outfit would have to be his hat. It was large enough to cover his face, yet small enough so that it didn't hurt his vision.

Naruto opened a portal into the shadow realm and left to go see the old man.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hokage Office

Hiruzen Sarutobi almost had another heart attack as a black portal opened and Naruto stepped out and greeted the Hokage.

"Salutations Jiji, I came here wanting to ask you a few things." Hokage nodded, "Its ok Naruto-kun, just next time use the portal out side the office before entering, my ANBU would have taken you for a threat and would have attacked you." Naruto just yawned, causing a few hidden ANBU to get tick marks on their foreheads.

"Anyways Jiji I've come here to ask about the teams. And to see if I could be sent to a different division of the shinobi ranks."said Naruto. The Hokage grabbed a nearby clip board and read the context to the young vampire.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and you" Hiruzen saw Naruto's eyes glow red. "That would have to be the most stupid thing thats ever come out of your mouth, who was the idiotic fuck that proposed the team to you?" The Hokage blinked in confusion.

"It was Hatake Kakashi, he said that you and Sasuke had a rivalry that could help you get stronger, he also said you would work with Sakura since you have a crush on her." Naruto then exploded into laughter which really confused Hiruzen. After calming down Naruto explained.

"Let me put it this way Hatake is using the farce of a team to get back at me. He blames me for my fathers death, he wants this team to hinder my growth and maybe even kill me. He would most certainly give the Uchiha teme extra training while abandoning me and the pink haired bitch. I wouldn't be surprised if the civilian counsel even paid him to kill me while on a C-rank mission. Also there is no rivalry between me and the Uchiha, its just him and his superior and inferior complexes making him want to be better them me."

Hiruzen blinked, "Wait a person can have both superior and inferior complex at the same time?" Naruto shrugged, "Well Sasuke has it so I guess you can, but thats besides the point. As for Sakura, well after talking to Alucard-sama and Kyuubi-sama I've figured out that she is not a girl that would be a good wife. Thanks to that I've been looking at other girls, like Hinata-san, and Tenten-san. I've even set my eyes on older females. I hope to become closer in the future, not to mention I need to build up the Hellsing clan." Sarutobi sighed.

"Ok Naruto you've convinced me. Now what is this about a different division you want to go into?" Naruto took out a form and handed it to the Hokage. "Interrogation and Torture? Really Naruto?" Naruto sighed, he knew the old man would say that.

"Old man one of my abilities is that I can gain every memory of the people I suck blood and steal souls from. I won't always be working there, if you let me I'd like to get a immediate promotion to chunnin. That way I can be back up to any genin team later on." Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"I will let you, only if you tell me a full extent of your new abilities. I need to know and don't worry I'll send my ANBU and activate privacy seals." Naruto thought for a bit.

'_Just tell him child, I doubt he'll get mad at you._' Naruto nodded, 'I guess, thanks Alucard.' '_Think nothing of it young one._' Naruto looked at the old man and sighed, "All right old man I'll tell you just set everything up because some of these powers would make many villages fear me." The Sandaime signaled the ANBU out and then activated the security and privacy seals. He got out a bottle of sake for Naruto and himself, knowing they would need it.

"Well firstly theres basic Super human speed, strength, reflexes, accuracy, and agility. Another is complete Regeneration, if there at least one drop of my blood I will regenerate by giving up souls, I'll talk about that later. I can manipulate shadows and cast unbreakable illusions. I can turn intangible and open portals of darkness that can hold up to two squads of shinobi for travel.

I have some Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind-reading and Hypnosis. Though I haven't trained enough to use it. but the most powerful ability I have is the power to steal souls." Hiruzen gulped and let Naruto continue. "By sucking the all the blood of my enemies I can take their souls and use them. I can scarifies ten souls to regenerate by complete body. Hell if I get 1,000 I might be able to make a deal with the Shinigami and bring some one back from the dead.

But there is one disturbing power that I have is one that I wish was only temporary." The Hokage saw the sadness in the boy's eyes. "I'm immortal Jiji, as long as there is human blood I will never die. If I ever get bored I can go into a Hibernation but I will never die unless someone finds a way."

Hiruzen understood, if one was immortal then they would outlived their family and friends, not to mention he might not be able to become Hokage if anyone found out. Hiruzen sighed, 'If Orochimaru found out he would take an army and attack Konoha just to get Naruto.'

"Well Naruto I must say once again you have shown you deserve the title most unpredictable shinbone." Naruto chuckled. "As for your place at T&I…I guess I could let you just try and keep a few alive and get the info with out stealing souls. Another thing, with the powers that you have I'll make you a chunnin, but you can only go on C-Rank Missions if you go with another genin team. Do you agree to these terms?" Naruto nodded.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Hiruzen smiled, "Well if thats it I have to say congratulations Naruto for becoming a Chunnin in record time. Now later today I'll send over the head of I&T to get you at the Academy. Good luck Naruto and try not the scare the new Genin that badly." Naruto disappeared but a disembodied voice of Naruto said, "I'll make no promises old man."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Academy

Hinata fidgeted in her seat, she had heard that Naruto passed from her father yesterday and she was worried that he had not shown up yet. All the other students were just minding there own business…well the uchiha fangirls were trying to get into Sasuke's business. Hinata was so preoccupied she never felt someone sit next to her.

"Why you so nervous Hinata?" asked a voice that sounded really familiar. Hinata not thinking replied, "Naruto-kun is missing, I heard from my father that he passed but he hasn't shown up yet."

"Why are you so concerned about this Naruto? I thought he was the dead last of the class.". Hinata actually scowled and said, "Don't insult Naruto-kun, he is the one who gives me courage."

"Why does he give you courage?" Hinata smiled at the memories, "A few years ago I was being bullied by a group of kids, my guardian was no where to be found. But then Naruto-kun shown up and literally beat the crap out of them. He gave me courage because was always told he would never be a good shinobi, but no matter what they said or done he always had the strength to stand up and try again. After that I started to admire him, but them he saved me again during my birthday. He saved me from being kidnapped by the Kumo ambassador. Then that admiration turned to love, I always wanted to be with him, to walk with him, to hold his hand, to be there when he's happy. Be there when he's sad, be a shoulder that he can cry on. I know why he is hated, but I don't care, he will always be Naruto-kun to me, even if he was a..demon as they say, I would still love him for everything he's done for me."

"Wow…I never knew you thought that way about me Hinata-hime. If you want I could always take you on a date in the foreseeable future. " Hinata froze, eyes bulging and slowly turned her head to the source of the voice to see a very handsome Naruto in a new outfit. After she realized that she just indirectly confessed her love…well she fainted. Naruto laughed for a second before picking her up and holding her bridal style. As if a reflex she snuggled closer and she whispered, "Naru-kun." Naruto could only smile at the cuteness, but then it was ruined.

"HEY!" Naruto looked up to see none other than Kiba Inuzuka. The hormone driven runt glared at Naruto, "What the hell did you do to Hinata-chan?" Naruto scoffed, "First, I don't think you have permission to say her name with -chan.. Second, the only thing that happened was that she fainted after talking to me. Third, if you even think about attacking me while I'm holding her…well lets just say this."

Naruto's eyes glowed red, "They will never find your body." Kiba's partner Akamaru started yelping and literally ran out of the room with its tail between its legs. Shino Aburame was clutching his head in pain from his insects screaming at him to never anger Naruto. Kiba seeing his partner was gone raced out the room to find Akamaru. Naruto grunted and leaned back in his chair, still holding Hinata, and lowered his hat so it was dark enough to take a nap. But the nap didn't last long.

"Ok class settle down"….ignored…."**SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!**" yelled Iruka. Iruka looked around, "Does anyone know where Kiba is?" Suddenly a black portal appeared in on the ceiling and out of it pops Kiba and Akamaru. They both fall to the ground. Iruka looked over to Naruto just to see him holding onto Hinata. Iruka smiles at that, 'YES! I won the betting pool! Thank you Naruto!'

Kiba had swirls in his eyes and doggy bones orbited his hurt skull. "No mommy don't burn my PlayShinobi Magazines!" whimpered a punch drunk Kiba. Many of the guys giggled while the girls flushed red with anger.

"OK thats enough! Chouji will you please wake up Kiba, we have things to do." After Kiba woke up he and Akamaru took the seat farthest away from Naruto. Iruka got out his clip board and started announcing the teams.

"Team 1…Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchia, Sai ?, and Sakura Haruno."

"Yes true love conquers all!", guess who.

'Damn these two dead weights will only slow me down.' thought the king of the emo. While Sai just sat there…smiling creepily.

"Team 8 - Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga" Kiba shouted in joy, only to be shot down as KI was directed at him from Naruto.

Team 9 is still active, so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

"Troublesome blonds" grumbled a certain Nara.

At that moment Hinata started to wake up, Naruto quickly put her down in her seat. Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What…what's going on?" Kiba came up the stares and smiled a creepy smile that just said, 'Rapist'

"Guess what Hinata-chan we're on the same team." HInata looked a little frightened at the prospect. Then Naruto waked up and stared Kiba straight in the eyes and said.

"If I find out you've hurt Hinata-hime in any shape or form you will start to beg for death." Then Naruto placed an Illusion on Kiba, in the Illusion Naruto opened his coat to show it filled with evil red eyes. From there Darkness covered his vision before many hell hounds circled Kiba.

"Do we have an understanding Kiba?" Kiba could only nod. Once the illusion was over Kiba noticed something wet and warm on his pants. To his embarrassment in his freight he had wet himself. He ran out of the room as if the shinigami was after him.

Naruto smiled, knowing no one would hurt his princess.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…

**HOLY SHIT I posted two chapters back to back, wow! anyways don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3 Damn Reputation!

_Hellsing Blood  
><em>_by: Uzunaru999_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.  
><strong>**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**I still need ideas for guns for Naruto people. Hinata will get Walters fighting style while Tenten will get Seras's guns.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 Damn Reputation!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>Academy<p>

"Do we have an understanding Kiba?" Kiba could only nod. Once the illusion was over Kiba noticed something wet and warm on his pants. To his embarrassment in his freight he had wet himself. He ran out of the room as if the shinigami was after him.

Naruto smiled, knowing no one would hurt his princess.

"Iruka-sensei whats going to happen to Naruto-baka?" screeched Sakura. Naruto hissed at the high level of the screech and mumbled, "Seriously her ancestors must have been undead banshees." This caused a few of his nearby friends to snicker.

Iruka gave a kind, fatherly smile, "Well if you must know, Naruto as been recruited for the I&T department. This is the last day I hope I'll ever have to hear you loud screeching voice shut your mouth for once you useless excuse for a kunoichi." The silence was unbreakable, the only thug that could be heard was Shikamaru snoozing in his sleep. They were broken out from their surprise when Iruka continued.

Iruka coughed, "Ahem, ok now everyone your new jounin teachers will be here in about an hour be free to go and get lunch but don't forget to be here in an hour." As the class filtered out, Naruto finally woke Hinata up.

"W-W-Where am I?" Asked a tired Hinata. "Well my lady, you passed out after you unknowingly confessed your love for me." Hinata was then wide awake as she remembered what happened, she then tried to hide her face in her bulky jacket. Naruto chuckled, "Now no need for that Hina-hime, How about you and me go out for a stroll. We still have hour before I have to go and meet up with my new sensei. I'll get you cinnamon rolls."

Hinata perked up and got a almost evil gleam in her eyes, "Cinnamon rolls?" Naruto nodded and then the tables turned as it was Hinata that was dragging them out of the room toward the her favorite bakery. Naruto barely keep hold of his hat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>Hokage Office<p>

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" asked Ibiki, head of T&I department and commanding officer of ANBU. The Hokage took out his pipe, "Well Ibiki I am glad to tell you that you're getting the new recruit you asked for. Not only that the recruit volunteered." Ibiki was surprised, not many Shinobi really liked the darker side of the world like torture.

"And who is this person?" Hiruzen got a twinkle in his eye, "Why Uzumaki Naruto of course." Ibiki got an annoyed look, "You mean the hyper orange jumpsuit kid?" Hiruzen chuckled, "No I mean the kid that even scares me with his new bloodline." Now that got Ibiki's interest.

"He scares you?" asked a very skeptical shinobi. Hiruzen refilled his pipe and Whispered, "You ever wondered why no one ever found Mizuki's body or any blood?" Ibiki thought a bit before asking why. Hiruzen then said, "Its because Naruto drained him of his blood and made the body turn to dust."

"How did he take out the blood?" The Sandaime shivered at what Iruka said in his report. "It seems Naruto has a vampiric bloodline. It has many aspects, one is to suck human blood and take their souls. Naruto is also learning some psychic abilities, but the most powerful thing is that he can take all the memories of those he sucks the blood from. Not to mention he gets their souls." Ibiki paled.

"Anyways you and Anko will meet him later today, I'll send an ANBU to notify you." Hiruzen then dismissed Ibiki.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>Academy Classroom<p>

Hinata was a very happy girl, not only did she have the man of her dreams but she also had her favorite treat. She knew it wasn't what she wished for, the way about confessing her love, she still was happy he didn't turn her away. Or worse reject her publicly. She shrugged off the depressing thoughts and went back to nibbling on her cinnamon roll.

Naruto lowered his hat and tried to fall asleep, which was kind of hard due to Sakura and Ino fighting over the Sasuke, Kiba whimpering when ever he saw Naruto and Chouji chomping down on his endless bag of chips. Realizing something Naruto spoke up.

"Excuse me Chouji, how come you never seem to run out of potato chips?" Chouji blinked before answering, "Well my family has a large underground containers filled to the brim of Chips. From there we have seals that are connected to different flavored bags that we carry with us. So when ever we want some chips we just add chakra to the bottom of the bag and its instantly filled with chips."

Naruto gave a fanged smirk as a large idea came to his mind. 'All I have to do is change the chips with delicious ice cold blood, he-he.' In Naruto's mind Alucard was grumbling about wishing he had something like that back in his time. Kyuubi just snorted in his sleep.

**CRASH!**

The nearby window burst open and bundle of cloth flew through out the room. The bundle opened up and revealed a scantly clad woman. On the banner it read.

'The single, sexy and badass kunoichi! Mitarashi Anko!'

"OK! Which one of you maggots is Naruto Uzumaki?" demanded the snake charmer.

Naruto lifted the rim of his hat and rose his hand lazily. Anko walked up to him and tried to intimidate the vampire. Naruto just leaked KI and got a crazed look in his eye.

"I'd watch what you do around me Anko-san, you might just become my next meal." This caused a few murmurs, though Hinata was creeped out she was more worried about the cougar hussy trying to steal her man.

Though Hinata didn't need worry because the second Anko looked in Naruto's eyes her world disappeared and she saw her death in the most disturbing and disgusting ways possible. The blood red eyes watching her every move.

For the first time Anko stuttered, "W-w-will you p-p-please follow m-me." Naruto shrugged and then followed the older woman out of the building.

But not before throwing a kiss towards Hinata-hime, who to her reputation fainted despite already revealing her feelings for the vampire

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>ANBU HQ<p>

Naruto lazily strolled through the halls, following the woman Anko. It had been a boring walk but he did get to relish in the screams of the tortured from the cells they past.

They both came to a stop in front of a large man with a trench coat and bandana headband. He grunted, "So this is the infamous Uzumaki Naruto? You know you look nothing like what people described you as."

Naruto got a gleam in his eyes, "Your information must be outdated them. Recently I've activated my blood, and it changed a lot about me. Now can we get this over with, I really need a drink." Ibiki, the tall man, almost tripped as he remembered what the Hokage had told him. Deciding feeding the vampiric boy was the best action he lead the boy to a occupied cell. Ibiki tossed Naruto a folder, in it was a picture of a middle aged man in his 30's. He had black hair and dark green eyes. Listed on the paper was his identification and back ground checks.

"This man's name is Himoku Kurotomo, he was found snooping in the hospital records room. We've tried everything. I've tried my mind tricks, Anko's tried her poisons and torture. But no matter what we try the man stays firm. This is your test, you must make the man tell his secrets. You must do it while NOT taking his soul or killing him. You must prove that you won't just take the easy route."

Naruto gave a fanged smile, "Give me five minutes." Ibiki and Anko were skeptical but they let the vampire in the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>Prison Cell<p>

Himoku shuddered as the cold air pressed against his face. It had been hours since anyone had come and talked to him. He was beginning to think the shinobi had forgotten about him.

*Creeeeeek*

The door to his cell opened, but for some reason he saw no one. A cold chill went up his spine. He heard foot steps, but he saw no body.

*SLAM*

The cell door crashed closed and the room's temperature started to rise. Sweat beaded down the prisoners forehead. He then heard a silk lased voice, a voice that belonged to a devil when he was about to make a deal.

"Hello Himoku, I've heard from a little birdie that you've been looking into things that aren't yours. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" The room darkened and the ceiling turned into a giant blood lust filled eyeball.

Then Naruto decided to make his appearance. Then the worst happened. When the man saw the three 'whisker' marks on each cheek of his torturer he paled.

"YOU! They sent you to kill me haven't they! They want to get rid of me since I haven't said anything!" Naruto let out some KI at what the man said.

Now Himoku was now terrified, "You don't have to do this! Let me live! I'll tell you anything you want just get the demon child away from me!" But Naruto didn't let up on the KI, it just got worse.

Naruto was pissed, The human dare ruin his chance! Just revealing himself made the man crack. No fun, no sport, just show his face and boom! The man breaks down like a fangirl who is rejected by her crush.

Naruto just growled and left the cell. He barely even acknowledged Anko and Ibiki. He needed to blow off some steam. He disappeared into the shadows, leaving a very confused Anko.

Anko asked, "Whats the Gaki's problem? He got the man to talk didn't he?" Ibiki shook his head.

"The problem Anko is that Naruto didn't do anything. He didn't get his chance to prove himself, and because of that he is angry at himself. Once again his position of being the village jinchuuriki has stopped him from allowing him to prove himself."

Anko grimenced, she knew that feeling well.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>Secluded forest<p>

**BANG** a bullet shot through the air and impacted against a training dummy, causing the head to explode. It had begun about 1 to 2 hours ago, after leaving the ANBU HQ Naruto had left and started blowing up things.

Naruto was so angry that he didn't notice that he was forcing human chakra, demon chakra, and vampiric energy into Alucard's old guns. At the same time. Such power was not meant for them.

As soon as he finsihed the first clip he went to reload but found that the clip had melted into the gun handle. So now he couldn't reload the guns. Not to mention the barrel smoking more than usual.

Naruto cursed and sealed the now useless guns in a scroll so he could use them for scrap metal later. Naruto then began to train in his new body. During that night Alucard and Kyuubi started to train Naruto in his new powers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>?<p>

A tall man rested in his deserted building, reading a small book in his hand. He whispered,

""Our Father in heaven,

hallowed be your name.

Your kingdom come,

your will be done,

on earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

and forgive us our debts,

as we also have forgiven our debtors.

And lead us not into temptation,

but deliver us from evil."

"**AHMEN"**

The man shut his book and stood up and after giving his respects to the alter walked out.

"Prepare yourself Nosferatu, as Lord my savior as my witness I will destroy you!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
>TBC...<p>

(Sorry if this chapter seems short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.)


	4. Chapter 4 Training and New Toys

_ Hellsing Blood_

_by: Uzunaru999_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**New Harry Potter/Naruto crossover challenge on my profile, go check it out!**

**Grokion12 has already taken it up check his profile for it!**

**A/N: In this Chapter will be references to Religious things. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4 Training and New Toys

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Again child_" Naruto nodded as he focused his will into the shadows making them turn into mutated fox heads with blood eyes. Not all Alucard's powers were given to Naruto first thing. He still had trouble with his psychic abilities and shadows control. He also had difficulty walking through walls.

The most bothersome though was his bloodlust, he would get burst of it every now and then. Luckily Kyuubi or Alucard would be there to stop his urges. But it wasn't all cut and dry he did have one or two incidents were drunks attacked him and he killed them.

There was also the problem of keeping the souls he devoured in order. It took a while but Naruto was able to change his mindscape into a prison of sort. It had nine levels, like that of hell. Each level was dedicated to power level.

The levels from 1 to 9: Civilian, Thug, Genin, Chunnin, Jounin, ANBU, Sannin, Kage, Other. The Other prison was for demons and other dark creatures. At the moment he had 23 civilians, 12 Thugs, and one Chunnin. Mizuki, the Chunnin, was currently being tortured by Kyuubi.

That was part of Kyuubi being nice to Naruto. What ever souls that he took Kyuubi was allowed to torture them. While Alucard would be helpful by filtering through the many memories that came with the souls.

Naruto was planing on saving up souls to make trades with the Shinigami in the future. He wanted to have a chat with his parents, mostly his _Father_. He also wanted to bring back some major people back, though he had ideas he had not chosen yet.

So we come back to Naruto training in his shadow control. Alucard made it harder for him by making him train while the sun was up. Which annoyed Naruto and aggravated him, and so it was even harder to concentrate.

Soon though he felt a aura, one that was far away yet it seemed familiar. He told this to Alucard who started laughing.

'_That Naruto would be the stench of things holy. The one you feel though would have to be an old adversary of mine. His name is Alexander Anderson, he probably survived this long thanks to his artificial regeneration. Though it amazes me that he even let himself live. From what you told me, there is not much religion left in the world. And what ever is left is just crazy cults.'_

Some where a silver haired immortal sneezed and yelled, "Who ever is talking about me will feel the wrath of our lord Jashin!"

Naruto thought, "So you mean he's the last of his religion?" Alucard chuckled, "Yes I do believe he is, why do you ask?" Naruto didn't answer he just smiled and went back to training. Alucard was curious but decided to leave it alone.

"So Alucard-Oji-san do you think there is anyone else from your time thats alive?"

Alucard was quiet for a moment, "The only one that could be alive would have to be my old fledgling Seras Victoria, or as I called her, police girl. Other than her and Alexander I doubt there are any left."

(A/N: In this chapters reviews please name a few people that you want to come back. Note I'm going by the manga.)

Naruto nodded and continued to work on his shadow work. Though it wasn't long before Ibiki and Anko showed up. Naruto turned his attention to them the second they entered the clearing. Ibiki took on a grim expression.

"Look Naruto, I know that you didn't get a real chance to prove yourself but I believe that you have what it takes to be in the I&T department." Naruto grunted but he nodded in understanding, "Thanks Ibiki-sensei.

Ibiki smirked, "Now Naruto before we really get into the good stuff you will have to go through Anko's training." Naruto sweat dropped as he saw Anko slowly licked the edge of a kunai. "After that you will team up with a few genin teams as back up for C-rank missions. During that if you come across any Missing-nin you are to capture and interrogate. Do you understand Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Understood sir!" Naruto showed total seriousness in his eyes. Anko quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and smiled, "Lets get on with the torture, sorry I mean training!" Naruto sighed and thought to himself, 'I'm so thankful for the healing i've got.'. In his mind both Kyuubi and Alucard chuckled at Naruto's misfortune.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It didn't take long for Anko's training to show results, just after the first week Naruto had already doubled his strength. Thanks to Alucard communicating with Anko, how he didn't no one knew, she was able to make Naruto do tasks that would help him and his vampiric powers. Naruto had also taken the idea of restraints from Alucard and made some gloves just like Alucard's old ones.

Naruto now had many limiters on his body, ranging from weight, gravity and resistance seals. With the seals he was at 10% power. He trained night and day, mostly night, to up his powers. The sad part about Anko's training was once she learned about his healing and immortality she took off the kiddy gloves. She even went into the habit of randomly attacking Naruto to build up his danger sense.

She really drilled him for chakra control, from walking up trees with a giant stone tablet on his back to making him water walk in a pound infested with hungry piranha. Oh and lets not forget balancing sharp kunai on every chakra point, even the ones in his more delicate areas.

He also learned of poisons while he was spending time with Anko. He even came up with a few of his own, ones that even scared Anko and Ibiki. While learning poisons Anko injected hundreds of them into Naruto so that his healing and body could build antibodies for them, man that was fun.

During his free time Naruto would work on his blueprints of his new guns he was working on. The new ones were made with the ammo chamber being able to with hold the energies flowing threw them. It was during the third month of training with Anko that he got the time to go and make them.

Trying to find all the materials was hard and expensive, but he got it done. Even Alucard admitted the guns were pretty bad ass. So after making sure he got everything he went to his favorite weapons shop.

The bell ringed as Naruto entered the shop, behind the shop counter was a brown haired girl with her hair up in two cute buns. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse that was styled after old chinese culture. She smiled as Naruto walked into the shop.

"Naruto! Welcome back! How can me and my dad help you?" She always liked it when Naruto came by, she'd never admit it but she had a crush on the vampiric blond. But her drive to not be a fangirl over road her want to have a boyfriend.

Naruto raised his hat and looked at Tenten, "Good evening Ten-chan, I've come to ask if I can use your forge. I have a weapon that I need to make and your father is the only smith that I would trust with this type of project."

Tenten blushed at the nickname that Naruto gave her but she shook her head causing it to go away. "Sure no problem, let me just go get my father." The blond nodded and stayed in the store as Tenten went to get her father. He looked around the store, nothing really caught his eye. He knew he needed a bladed weapon, though thankfully he planned this and put it into his future guns.

Tenten soon returned with her father in tow, Naruto gave a fanged smile. "Katsurou, its great to see you again." Katsurou Tengoku was a large man, with a rough black hair and beard. He had muscled arms from working in the forge all day.. (A/N: Think Sig Curtis from FMA) He grunted and whipped his soot from his hands on his smith tunic.

"So you've finally finished the blueprints, eh Naruto?" asked the muscled man gruffly. Naruto reached into his coat and took out the plans. Katsurou motioned for Naruto to follow, they then went the forge that was in the back of the store. The room was stocked with coal for the forge and many different materials for smithing.

The smith cleared a nearby table, Naruto rolled out the plans and smirked as the smith gave a long whistle at the designs. The guns were nothing the man had ever seen, they were truly unique.

"This will cost you one pretty penny Naruto, you got the money?" Naruto smirked and took out a large diamond. The diamond was pure, being cleansed by the demonic energy that Naruto put it through.

"I believe that this will cover it." remarked Naruto. Katsurou picked up the stone and smiled at the quality. He nodded and then they began to work on the job, the job itself took two weeks. One week per gun, during the smithing Naruto infused the metals with his chakra, his vampire blood, or Kyuubi youki. Katsurou had to weak protective gear so that he wasn't hurt. The guns themselves were works of art, surpassing even Alucard's old ones.

Naruto named the two guns after two angels from the Bible. How did Naruto know of the Holy Bible you ask? Well Naruto wanted to learn about Alucard's time and found a copy of it in the history section of the Konoha library. He was deeply confused by the holy book, but read it anyways. The guns names were Gabriel and Micheal.

Gabriel was the Angel that gave the message to mother Marry that she was going to be the mother of Jesus. Micheal was the mighty arch angel that slayed demons and fought Satan. And so the two guns had different abilities and colors.

The guns themselves were a unique type of revolver. The cylinder that held the bullets was right at the edge of the gun, there was no long barrel. The cylinder held six slots were the bullets were placed, the slots were three inches long. The slots them selves were longer than the ammo, as the extra room was for the different energies that would be put into the cylinder. There were seals inside of each slot that were connected to the handle where Naruto could channel the energies.

The seals had a automatic cut off seal so that Naruto couldn't overload the gun's cylinder. Any excess energy would be redirected back to Naruto's own body after the shot was fired. The firing pin was designed after a automatic firing pin without a lock. The gun was still a single fire shot though.

(A/N: The guns are modeled after the Maverick REV-6 nerf gun. I don't care what you think, I say with a right paint job they would look totally bad ass.)

Since Naruto had three different energies and two different guns, he had six types of bullets. Gabriel was the most nonlethal of the two. If Naruto used his regular chakra the bullets, if hitting the target, would only drain chakra. If hit with a bullet charged with Kyuubi's youki the target would be poisoned and only Naruto had the antidote. The final one for Gabriel was the Vampiric energy bullet, when hitting the target the bullet would draw on almost every drop of blood from the victim. Only leaving enough for the target to survive and even then the victim would be out of reality.

Micheal was the opposite of Gabriel as being the most destructive. If charged with regular chakra the bullet would be silent and deadly. The human chakra bullets did not give out a large bang like the others. It also would pierce anything it is shot at. The Kyuubi's bullets were simply explosives, each shot with the power of ten exploding tags. Finally the Vampiric energy bullets were the worst, if they hit the target the enemy's body would break down into nothing but blood for Naruto to absorb.

Now as for the artwork, Gabriel's metal was a platinum silver with an etched depiction of a flying angel. As for Micheal the gun was dark royal purple with the cylinder being jet black. The etching was like Gabriel's only that the angel was covered in majestic armor.

Katsurou and Naruto smiled as they put the finishing touches on the powerful tools. Naruto took hold of Micheal, pressing the release button on the side the cylinder popped out. Naruto looked in and saw that the seals were active and connected to the ammo boxes that were kept safely in the back of the store. Naruto spun the cylinder and with a flick of his wrist locked it back in place.

Naruto turned to Katsurou and gave him a stern look, "I want you to destroy the blueprints and any papers on how guns are made. If any shinobi from other villages, or even our own, knew how to make these the shinobi world would be thrown into chaos."

Katsurou nodded, he grabbed all the papers on the guns and threw them into the fires of the forge. The smith then gave a single nod to Naruto as the boy left the shop. Naruto then slipped into the shadows and traveled into the Forest of Death aka training ground 44. There Naruto trained into the night practicing with his new toys.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who wants a battle between Alexander and Hidan? The battle between priest!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...

(Expect a lot of laughs for the Green Masked Fox will be updated)


End file.
